Mío
by Memo Trendy
Summary: Carlos se enamoro de Jay pero nunca se lo a dicho, pero ahora Audrey causo los celos del más pequeño ¿Será que Carlos por fin se confiese? ¿Porque Audrey esta tan cerca de Jay? One shot semi inspirado en Mío de Paulina Rubio


**Pues aquí esta un one shot, pueden escuchar "Mío" de Paulina Rubio esta en parte inspirado en esa canción así que disfrútenlo gente, es un Jay y Carlos**

* * *

Mio

Carlos caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria de Auradon, Evie iba junto a el ambos platicaban de cosas bobas

\- Sigo sin creer que Doug te invitara a salir- Dijo el peliblanco

\- Oh vamos, soy linda, muy inteligente...- La peliazul enlistaba hasta la interrupcion de el chico

\- Y su papá y tu mamá se odian, me gustaria ver como pasarian la Navidad cuando se casen- Carlos comenzo a reir y una risa mas se les sumo era la de Jay

"Cada camino que piso me lleva hacia el"

El hijo de Jafar estaba al final del pasillo riendo muy divertido, pero no por el comentario de Carlos, la razon de sus risa era Audrey quien sonreia de manera muy coqueta, causando enfado en los 2 descendientes pero eran enojos distintos, en Evie era porque ella odiaba a Audrey y no le gustaba verla cerca de sus amigos y Carlos... Bueno su enfado eran mas bien celos y no, no es que el sienta algo por Audrey era mas bien por que el estaba enamorado de Jay, si eso sonaba raro pero era verdad, desde que vivian en la isla esa donde se criaron como hermanos, pero para el bicolor le fue inevitable no enamorarse de su amigo ya que verlo todos los dias y oir sus bromas, hacer travesuras juntos y robar cosas hicieron que un sentimiento comenzara a crecer en su corazon y se a mantenido ahi durante años y nunca a cambiado...

"¿Quien me lo iba a decir que tarde a mi me robaria la razon"

\- Vamos- Dijo Evie y tomo la mano de Carlos para llevarlo hacia Jay y Audrey- Hola chicos- Hablo cuando por fin llegaron al final del pasillo

\- Hola Evie ¿Que hay Carlos?- Saludo Jay

\- Hola...- Saludo Audrey algo frustada

\- Jay necesito tu ayuda, creo que reprobare Educación Fisica- Comenzo a decir la peliazul con un puchero- Y me preguntaba ¿Podrias entrenarme para el examen?

\- ¿No puede hacerlo Ben?- Reouso la hija de Aurora- Digo el entreno a Carlos

\- Si, pero el esta ocupado siendo rey y novio de Mal- La sonrisa de la princesa malvada crecio con ese comentario que increiblemente fue dicho por Carlos

\- Claro que te ayudo Evie somos amigos- Contesto el arabe- Luego nos vemos Audrey- Tras decir eso Jay y Evie se fueron al campo y Audrey de manera frustada camino al lado contrario y Carlos fue tras ella

\- ¡Hey Audrey!- Tras el llamado la chica volteo- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro Carlos ¿Qué pasa?- Contesto la chica

\- Alejate de Jay- Fue lo unico dicho por el bicolor

"Mío, ese hombre es mío, a medias pero mío, mío, mío, para siempre mío"

\- ¿Perdona?- Dijo la castaña

\- Dije que te alejes de Jay- Contesto el chico y antes de repusiera la otra el siguio hablando- Tu no eres nada parecida a tu madre, ella no es una egocentrica, niña mimada que se dedica a coquetear con todo aquel que se le atraviesa en el camino, ya te lo dije a Jay ni te le acerques, que es mío- Acabo y dio media vuelta dejando ahi a la chica

"Soy un león en celo dispuesto a luchar"

Carlos caminaba directo a su dormitorio muy agitado por todo lo que le dijo a Audrey, nadie sabia su secreto mas que el y Mal

"Con tal de defender lo que quiero, morir o matar"

Claro porque al ser hija de Malefica tenia sus formas de sacarle informacion a los demas, ahora ¿Que haria? Ya dijo lo que sentia ¿Y si Audrey lo contaba? ¿Pegaria bolantes por la escuela con su confesion? O lo que es mucho peor: Torcer las cosas y luego decirle a Jay.

Ahora lo unico importante era ir a hablar a quien mas confianza le tenia

\- ¿Qué sucede bicolor?- Pregunto Mal al ver a su amigo fuera de su dormitorio

\- Necesitamos hablar- Dicho eso paso al cuarto

\- ¿Por qué tan agitado?- La pelimorada cuestiono con una ceja levantada

\- Le dije a Audrey lo qie siento por Jay- Dijo Carlos muy alarmado

\- ¿¡Que tu que!? ¿¡Por que lo dijiste!?- Mal estava por explotar tras lo dicho por su amigo

\- ¡Audrey estaba muy coqueta con Jay! Y Evie se llevo a Jay al campo y yo le dije todo a Audrey- Relata el mas alto- Esto esta muy mal de verdad

\- Audrey es una chismosa, debemos hacer algo para callarla- Mal se sento en su cama a pensar- ¡Lo tengo! Carlos debes declarartele a Jay

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?-

\- Si, o si no Audrey pasara la informacion a todo Auradon-

\- Bien- Se resigno

\- Okey, salgamos ahora- Y tras tomar su libro de hechizos ambos chicos salieron a buscar a Jay- Tenemos el tiempo contado, la lengua de Audrey es veloz para los chismes

\- Bien, ahora Jay estara con Evie en el campo- Ambos comenzaron a correr pero cierta chica se les cruzo

\- ¡Carlos!- La voz de Jane los detuvo- Audrey ya me dijo que te gusta Jay

\- Ay no- El color del pecoso se fue pero la pelimorada tomo el libro

\- Pasado olvidado, olvida el pasado, no recuerdes lo comentado- Tras recitar el hechizo la hija de la Hada Madrina fijo su vista en la nada y luego parpadeo

\- Hola- Saludo como si no los hubiera visto- ¿Han visto a mi madre?

\- En su oficina- Contestaron ambos

\- Oh gracias, los vere luego- Y Jane se fue

Debes enseñarme ese hechizo- Comento Carlos antes de seguir caminando hacia el campo

\- Hay que darnos prisa, si Jane lo sabe tal vez Lonnie y Chad tambien lo sepan-Dijo Mal y por fin llegaron al campo, todo hubiera salido bien de no ser por que Audrey se dirigia a toda prisa hasta Jay quien veia un cronometro mientras Evie corria

\- ¡Es Audrey! ¡Rapido Mal usa tu libro!- Grito el peliblanco y la chica comenzo a buscar en su libro- ¡Mal!- Carlos comenzo a correr mas, pero por mas rapodo que corriera Aydrey ya llevaba una gran ventaja

\- Mi querido libro ya es hora, nockea a mi enemigo ahora- Dijo y libro volo de sus manos y se estrello en la cara de Audrey tirandola al piso- ¡Ve Carlos!-Ek chico obedecio y pudo llegar jubto a Jay y Evie que se reian de la hija de Aurora que era atendida por Beb y Chad

\- Jay...- Carlos lo llamo mientras respiraba agitado- Yo debo decirte algo

\- Claro Carlos ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Jay

\- Es que yo...-

"Se que seria feliz si un dia por fin el me eligiera a mi"

\- ¡Jay!- Grito Audrey recobrando el conocimiento

\- ¡Audrey!- Grito Jay

\- ¡Jay!- Grito Carlos

\- ¡Carlos!- Grito la castaña

\- ¡Mal!- Grito Ben cuando la pelivioleta llega

\- ¡Ben!- Grito Mal

\- Carlos- Jay volvio a ver a su amigo

\- ¡Burro!- Grito la peliazul divertida por la situación

\- ¡BASTA!- El grito del pequeño llamo la atención de todos- ¡Ya basta! Jay yo queria decirte que llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti- Todos se callaron al oir la confesión

\- Carlos yo...- El arabe comenzo a hablar pero otro acto del pelibicolor llamo la atención de todos, pues el mas pequeño jalo el largo cabello de Jay para besarlo, pero lo mas impresionante fue que el moreno no solo correspondio al beso si no que tomo a su mejor por la cintura para pegarlo mas a el

\- Son tan lindos- Dijo Evie muy tierna

\- Al fin- Menciono Mal poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- Owww que bello momento- Lonnie quien llego al ver la escena tomo una foto con su celular- Directo a mi blog yaoi

\- Carlos, yo tambien ne enamore de ti- Dijo Jay tras terminar el beso- Tu me haces sonreir, me encanta cada parte de ti, tus ojos, tus labios, tu cabello bicolor-

\- Jay yo... No se que decir- Carlos parecia a punto de llorar

\- Solo di "si"- Dijo el mal alto- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

\- ¡Claro que si!- Grito Carlos para volver a besar a Jay ante todos quienes sonreian excepto Audrey y su feo acne

\- ¡No es justo!- Dijo muy molesta- ¡No no no y mil veces no!- Audrey comenzo a hacer un insoportable berrinche

\- Por favor alguien detengala- Dijo Mal cubriendo su cara y entonces Lonnie tomo el libro de Mal que seguia en el piso y con toda su fuerza golpea a Audrey con el volviendo a quedar inconsiente

\- ¿Qué?- Pregunto cuando todos la miraron sorprendidos- Ya me habia hartado de ella- Todos rieron por eso exepto la nueva pareja quienes se abrazaban de manera amorosa y Carlos por fin logro su cometido, ahora Jay por fin era suyo al fin podria gritar su amor a los 4 vientos

"Para siempre mio"

* * *

 **Bueno, dejen reviews si les gusto este fic que si no me equivoco es el segundo o tercer fic Slash de Descendientes, bueno quiero saber sus opiniones y bye bye también quería decirles que las actualizaciones de Descendientes 2 serán Martes y Viernes así que hoy subo segundo capítulo bueno ahora si ya es todo**


End file.
